Walking the Line
by Ninja School Dropout
Summary: In the year 2064 Autobots are fully integrated into life on Earth. Autobots, now teamed up with specially trained police officers, help maintain peace on Earth in different ways. But even with these changes the Great War continues. The Decepticons, adapting a certain trait of the Autobots, begin teaming up with Humans as well, in the worst ways possible. Warnings: Language! AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't know about anybody else, but having pens in my house is like having cocaine in a drug rehabilitation center. Sure, you'll have it for like a couple of seconds, but after that, somebody is going mug you for it. I tend to write in only black pens, and they have to be the pens that make that wonderful _click_ sound. At the moment, I'm in love with the papermates. I bought a set of ten black pens, about a week ago, I keep my pens in a little christmas bag, and today, when I go to grab a black pen, I don't have one. All I have is green, orange, red, pink, purple, dark blue, a nice pretty light blue, and an invisible ink pen. It took two hours to find ONE of my pens. Primus knows where the rest went.**

* * *

The worst nightmare for any night owl became reality for a young woman. Her alarm began blaring in her ear. The young woman released a groan, and picked up the small device. 8:00 A.M. She didn't see the point in checking the clock, she set it herself, but it was a habit she had. Given, it was a strange one.

The woman rolled off the bed, allowing the alarm clock to clatter to the floor, before she landed with a thud on the ground as well. She slowly stood up with a groan. "I need some cola." She scratched the back of her neck, and struggled to pull her ring covered fingers out of her rat nest of bright blue hair. "Damn. I forgot to take off my rings last night. I swear to god, if I have to cut my rings out of my hair again, I'm killing somebody."

Luckily for the young woman it didn't come to that. Her ring covered fingers finally slipped out, pulling the minimum amount of hair with them. She sighed as she rubbed her eyes. She slowly slipped out of her room, and down the hall of her small apartment. "I have to piss." She mumbled ungracefully, and knocked on the bathroom door. "What the hell? I live alone." She muttered as she pushed the door open and walked inside.

The young woman groaned as she walked out of the bathroom, and down the hall, into a small kitchen. She made B-line for the black refrigerator, and opened it up. She pulled out a red can of Coca-cola. She rubbed her cheek against the can, and walked to the other side of the kitchen where a two person table sat. She put the can down, and walked over to the kitchen counter. She smiled as she pulled a loaf of bread from the cabinet.

"Yeah toast!" She cheered as she pulled out two slices of bread, and dropped them into the specified slots on the toaster. She laughed a little as she continued to sing the song. "I get up in the morning bout six a.m! Have a little jelly, have a little jam! Take a piece of bread put in the slots! Press down the lever and the wires get hot. I get toast!" She laughed for a moment before pressing down the lever on her toaster.

The woman ran over to her small kitchen table, and picked up her soda. She smiled as she opened the can, a hiss and pop filled the room. She brought the can up to her nose and took a deep whiff. "This is so much better than coffee."

The young woman jumped as the sound of toast popping into the air reached her ears. She laughed at herself as she put down her drink, and ran over to the toaster. She pulled a plate out of the dish drainer, and examined it to make sure she cleaned it as good as she hoped she had. When the plate passed her examination she picked up the pieces of toast with the tips of her fingers. "Hot, hot, hot, hot!" She dropped to two pieces of toast onto the plate and smiled. She put the plate onto the table, and ran back to the fridge. "Where's the jam?" She looked in the door and smiled as she pulled out a jar of Strawberry jam. She opened a drawer grabbed a butter knife before running back to the table and taking a seat.

The young woman opened the jam, and dipped her knife it, skillfully pulling out a chunk of jam to spread on her toast. As soon as she spread the jam evenly across the toasts' surface she placed the knife on the edge of her plate, and closed the jar. She grabbed a piece of toast and took a deep breath before stuffing the whole slice into her mouth **(A/N: My friend does that, and it's absolutely disgusting. She's so small, and should not be able to fit that much bread in her mouth, but she does. –shivers-) **

She chewed for a couple of minutes before washing it down with her soda. She quickly repeated the whole process with her last slice. She quickly emptied the can before throwing it in the trash, and putting everything else away except for the plate which she threw into the sink.

The young woman ran down the hall and into her bedroom. She grabbed a black skirt out of her closet along with a white button down blouse that had a breast pocket. "Perfect for today!" She smiled as she rummaged through her dresser drawer for her white lace underwear. "I can't wear black today! It'll show through the shirt. God damn it! Oh, FOUND IT!" She grabbed the set of underwear and ran back down the hall into the bathroom. She closed and locked the door before she stripped off her clothes, and cursed. "Shit! I forgot to turn on the shower!"

The woman stepped into the shower and pressed herself into a relatively safe corner. She turned on the shower, and waited for the slowly heating water to finish the grueling process. As soon as it was at a bearable temperature she stepped under and began soaking her hair. She quickly washed herself, and then her hair, hoping the conditioner would help get some of the tangles out of her hair.

As soon the woman stepped out of the shower she brushed through her soaking wet hair, and wrapped it up with a towel. She quickly dried off, and put on her clothes. She inspected herself in the mirror before frowning. "Shit. I forgot my makeup and tie." She quickly ran to her room, and pulled out a small bucket filled with the five make up products she used, base, powder, eye liner, lip gloss, and mascara. She pulled out a small round mirror, and began applying the makeup.

As soon as she was satisfied she grabbed her tie and wrapped it around her neck. She grabbed two socks and put them on before running out of her room, and to the front door. She pulled on ankle boots, and ran out the front door. She quickly locked it, and walked out to the parking lot in front of the apartment buildings where a Red and Black Lamborghini waited. She opened the driver's side door, and climbed in, patting the dash. "Good morning, Sideswipe!"

A snort came from the radio. "Good morning, Ember."

"What's so funny?" Ember asked getting on her knees and digging through the backseat. She frowned as the car started up, and backed out of its parking space. "Nothing. Just picking on Sunny."

Ember grunted in acknowledgment and continued her digging. She grabbed her gun holster, and threw it into the front seat. "How much shit do I have back here, and why haven't you taken it out?"

"You left it there last night after your drinking binge. You bought it all from the shop next to the bar."

"I don't remember that."

"I doubt you would have."

Ember snorted and positioned herself correctly onto the front seat. The seat belt wrapped around her gently. "Where's my gun and badge?"

The glove box popped open and a police badge shot out. "I keep the gun until we get to the station. We don't want a repeat of last time, do we?"

Ember let out an awkward laugh as she grabbed her gun holster and wrapped the velcro straps around her right thigh. "I could have sworn the safety was on."

"Well it wasn't. I got a bunch of slag from Sunny because of that." A sigh came from the radio. "Prowl just had to partner me up with the newbie."

Ember crossed her arms and pouted. "That's just mean." A grunt reverberated through the cab. "How long until Chief and Prowl let us respond to a Decepticon alert?"

"I already can and do."

Ember stuck out her tongue. "I said we."

"Who knows. Prowl doesn't send anybody out unless they have a high percentage that they will come back in one piece, or alive. I think it's like sixty or something like that."

Ember nodded as the car pulled up to a police building. The Iacon Earth headquarters for SADCTF or special Anti Decepticon crime Task force. Every human agent was teamed up with an Autobot. The newbies, like Ember, were given ordinary cases that over flowed from the regular Police Department. Then come the regulars, who worked on crimes that involved low ranking Decepticons. At the top of the totem pole were the Elite. These guys were the top of the top. They worked on cases that involved especially dangerous Decepticons, not that all Decepticons aren't dangerous.

Sideswipe pulled into a huge hangar, and opened his driver side door. He shoved Ember out, and he quickly transformed. Ember grunted as she hit the ground. Sideswipe bent down next to her. "If I give this to you, you have to promise that you will never, NEVER EVER, fire it inside me again."

Ember smiled as she pinned her badge to her breast pocket. "Deal."

Sideswipe frowned, and held the small pistol between two digits. He dropped it into Ember's outstretched hand, and stool up. "Oh, by the way, you're late."

Ember jumped to her feet, and placed the gun in the holster wrapped around her thigh. "Shit!" She sprinted through a small door, and into an office area. "I'm here!" She earned a couple of laughs from stray agents around the room.

"Ember Martins!" The door at the end of the office swung open. A gruff looking man stood in the doorway.

Ember straightened up and gave the man a salute. "Chief!"

The man's eyes slowly closed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "What the hell is on your head?"

Ember's hands flew to her head. Plush. Huh, it felt kind of like the towels in her bathroom. Oh. Ember's eyes widened. "Crap!" She ripped the towel off her head and let her damp hair fall around her face.

The chief sighed. "I worry about you."

Ember's head fell. "I know, chief."

The chief shook his head. "I have a new assignment for you. It's from Autobot City."

"Really?"

The chief smiled and nodded. "Come on." He motioned to his office, and grunted as Ember shoved her way through. He sighed and looked around the small office. The other agents stared at him with amused eyes. "Be lucky none of you have to be chief."

Ember casually sat on a chair in front of the chief's desk; Smiling like a kid who's parents just told them that for the rest of their life they will only be eating sweets.

"Stop that." Chief rolled his eyes. The woman's smile turned into a grumpy looking frown. "Dear god! What have I told you about drinking soda in the morning?"

"Do it?" Ember's smile reappeared.

The chief shook his head, and grabbed a folder. "This is from Autobot City Headquarters. Do you know who's name is on it?" Ember shook her head with giddiness. "Not yours." Ember's head sagged. Chief put down the folder and picked up another. "This one on the other hand," Ember snapped her head up, "Had yours and Sideswipe's names."

Ember smiled and snatched the folder out her chief's hand. It wasn't everyday a person like Ember got a case folder from Autobot city! She silently looked over the folder, her smile fading with every second. "This is just my file."

"It is. There's something different about it though."

Ember looked through the folder more thoroughly. "Wait. I don't live in Autbot City." She glanced up at the chief.

Chief was smiling. "You do now. Autobot city is low on recruits. They want you and Sideswipe to work there. I'm warning you though. Things are different there. Well, I guess you'd know that, being born there, and all."

"Yeah, I guess."

Chief frowned. "What? You should be happy you're being called to work for your home city. Sideswipe gets to see his brother, and best of all you can tell Prowl off for not sending you out on a real case."

"Yeah."

The chief sighed. "Alright, we're done. Autobot City takes care of all moving and breaking lease fees. You have to be packed up by next week. You're off duty until then."

Ember nodded and slowly moped out of the office door. Chief sighed. "I swear she's bipolar."

* * *

Ember sighed as she slowly mae her way over to her small desk. "How's the news, Newbie?" A man asked.

Ember smiled sadly. "I'm getting transferred to Autobot city."

The man smiled. "Congrats! Almost everybody here dreams of that happening to them!"

Ember frowned. "Thanks Joseph."

Joseph smiled and sat at his desk. "You used to live in Autobot City, right?"

Ember nodded. "I lived there until I turned eighteen and came to the academy here. My dad still lives there. He's a principal of some high school there."

"Don't envy him for that job. Why'd you come to the academy here instead of there?"

"My mom was killed during a Decepticon attack when I was younger. My dad doesn't like any Cybertronians, and wouldn't like me working with them."

Joseph's eyebrow lifted up. "Aren't you twenty-six?"

"Yes."

"What the hell does your dad think you do?"

"He thinks I works as an accountant."

Joseph burst out laughing. "You?"

"He hasn't seen me since I was eighteen! He doesn't know me!"

"Yeah, whatever. Need any help packing up your work space?"

"Naw. All I ever brought here was the one picture. Everything else belongs to the office."

"Cheer up! By going to Autobot City you'll become a regular in no time!"

Ember forced a smile onto her face. "You're right! I should just be happy!"

Joseph smiled. "There you go."

Ember grabbed her badge and set it on the desk. "Do you think they'll let me keep this gun?"

Joseph frowned. "No."

Ember snorted and pulled her gun out the holster. "Thanks." She sat the gun down on the desk. "Bye Joseph."

Joseph gave the girl a hug. "Bye, Ember. Good luck."

"Thanks." Ember grabbed her picture frame and looked down at it. It was a picture of the whole group of officers that worked in the office. There was only five including her. She smiled before she walked out of the office and into the hangar.

Sideswipe leaned against the wall talking to another bot. He spotted Ember and quickly finished his conversation. He flashed a smile at Ember as he walked up to her. "They told you, huh?"

Ember nodded. "Yeah. I bet you're excited."

Sideswipe shrugged. "I kinda miss Sunny, but as soon as we get onto that base I won't be able to get away with half of what I do here."

Ember smiled as Sideswipe transformed and let her in.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm so tired. I need sleep... XD Three hours just isn't cutting it anymore. I'm going to sleep at 9 today!**

**REVIEWS!**

**Anonymous BW FG: XD I'm not allowed sodas in the morning after a note from one of my teachers. When my mom wants to piss them off she gives me one. XD**

* * *

A young man sat at a nice desk. He stared at his E-mail inbox page for a few moments before he opened the first unread email. A smirk crossed his scarlet lips as he began to write his reply. "I doubt the Autobots will be here much longer."

A body materialized next to his desk. An older man with silver hair frowned deeply. "You better hope not. We may have taken out a lot of their human agents, but it will only take a short amount of time before they build their base back up.

The young man nodded as he looked over the city. "The Autobots should have never come to earth. They should have bypassed this planet, and left if for you Decepticons."

The Silver haired man smirked. "They made a mistake. Something Autobots do often."

* * *

Ember watched the moving truck drive off with boxed upon boxes of junk. She let out a sigh before walking away from the small apartment building. She had already returned the key. All that was left was to get into the red and black Lamborghini, and never look back. How hard could it be?

Ember stepped into the Lamborghini, and let the seat belt slide around her. Sideswipe began the departure and released a laugh as Ember began to **try** to bite through the seat belt. "That tickles! Stop!"

"Take me back! I'm not ready to face Dad!"

"Oh come on! Nobody said anything about seeing your sire! All you have to do is go to work."

Ember stopped struggling and nodded. She took a couple of deep breathes. "You're right. I don't have to see Dad. Dad doesn't even have to know I'm there!"

"Atta femme!" Sideswipe laughed.

Ember leaned back in the seat. "Hell yeah."

The ride wasn't as long and grueling as Ember thought it was going to be. She fell asleep an hour into the ride, and slept until they arrived right outside the city three hours later. "I don't remember all those buildings." She muttered.

"Neither do I. They must have been built recently." Sideswipe's voice came through the radio.

"So, where's the office?"

"You mean where's the mini city?" Sideswipe laughed. "It's in the center of the city. I've been told to warn you about how a lot of things are different compared to Iacon city."

"Yeah, like what?"

"You won't be working overflow cases. You're going to have a lot of training for the first couple of months. Oh, and don't touch Sunny."

Ember smirked. "I'll touch him if I want."

"He'll offline you if he wants."

Ember sat still for a moment. "Fair enough."

Sideswipe laughed. "The headquarters is great!"

"I get my own apartment, right? I don't have to share?"

"Your very own apartment. No roomates. Only you. I have my own room with Sunny."

"Awesome! Wait, you aren't staying with me?"

"Pit no! You're walking distance from every place you could possibly want to go! Use those shiny legs!"

"They aren't shiny!"

"Sure they're not."

* * *

The base was huge to say the least. Ember stared at the tall building in awe. There were Autobots literally transforming off the road, and walking into huge buildings. Sideswipe pulled over and let her out. "This is base. You're apartment is somewhere in there." He quickly transformed, and offered his servo to the blue haired girl next to his pede.

Ember smiled and climbed on."This place is SWAG!"

"By saying it's swag, aren't you by default making it swog?"

"I don't know?" Ember shrugged.

Sideswipe rolled his optics. "Stupid." He walked up to the doors, and smiled. The huge doors automatically opened, and Sideswipe stepped in. He offlined his optics to get a better feel of place, before he onlined them again. "But you're right, this place is SWAG!"

A flying piece of metal hit Sideswipe in the gut. "Oof!" He bent over to grab his tanks, but quickly stopped when he remember Ember in his servo. "Hatchet! I'm carrying semi-important cargo!"

"HEY!" Ember objected.

A red and white Autobot stepped forward. "That was for every stupid thing you did, or even THOUGHT about doing while I wasn't there!"

Ember looked up to a smirking Sideswipe. "Hatchet, I am offended."

"IT'S RATCHET!"

Ember smiled. "Is he a friend, Sides?"

"Of course he is, as close of a friend there is!" Sideswipe smiled down at Ember, and quickly shot her a wink.

"I AM NOT HIS FRIEND!" Ratchet growled as he launched another wrench in the pair's direction.

Sideswipe quickly dodged. "Bye, Hatchet! I have to do some...STUFF!"

Ratchet crossed her servo's and smirked. "The first thing you have to do is report to med bay."

"Slag."

Ember shrugged. "What's so bad about that?"

"Ratchet's CMO."

"Shit." Ember groaned as she laid down on her stomach. "Squish me, Sides. Quick!"

Sideswipe looked down at his charge. "Yeah, it's bad Ratchet's CMO, but why are you THAT upset?"

"I haven't been taking my meds!"

"Least of your worries." Sideswipe snorted.

"Well, damn."

* * *

Turned out Sideswipe was right. Not taking medication. Least of her worries. Ratchet on the other hand...

Ember was silently placed on a metal slab by her companion. (If she could call him that anymore. The damn traitor.) Ratchet opened a panel on his arm, and began typing. "You'll feel a sensation. Ignore it and remain still."

Ember nodded. Immediately a numbing sensation washed over her, and she couldn't help but wiggle. "I said stay still, Slagger! Now I have to start over."

"Sorry." Ember mumbled as she readjusted her self on the slab. The sensation washed over her again, and she got chills, causing her to shake.

"SLAG IT! Will you just sit still!"

"I can't! I haven't taken my meds!"

"Sit still or I'll feed you to Grimlock!"

Ember scrunched up her face in thought. She never heard that name before. "Who's Grimlock?"

Ratchet shrugged as he typed on his open arm panel again. "You haven't had your energon vaccine yet?"

"Did he already do the scan?"

Sideswipe snorted from his silent position against the wall. "Yeah, while you were wearing that disgusting scrunched up face."

"That's my thinking face!"

"You should stop thinking."

"Are you two done?" Ratchet growled. "Have you or have you not had an energon vaccine?"

"What's that?"

Sideswipe snickered as Ratchet frowned. "It's a shot. It helps your organic body fight off energon poison."

"Oh yeah!" Ember eyed Ratchet wearily has he moved across the room. "I've..." Ratchet's digit transformed into a small syringe. "had..." Ratchet walked closer to Ember. "What are you doing?!"

Ratchet snorted. "I'm not stupid."

"Ge-Ge-Get away!"

Ratchet poked Ember's arm with the needle as she screamed, and Sideswipe laughed.

Ratchet glared as he retracted his servo. "Will you stop screaming?"

"I hate you!"

Ratchet rolled his optics. "Yes, that's nice."

"I hope you fall down a flight of stairs!"

"Of course. Why don't I just throw myself off a cliff to earn your eternal approval, and forgiveness?"

"That would work." Ember nodded. "That work swell, actually. How soon? Can I watch?"

Ratchet puffed up. "OUT!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I had to do a full system restore on my computer… Don't worry! I got most of my stories on a pen drive, and really the only thing I lost was the latest chapter I wrote on this (ch. 8 I think) and I lost most of Life and Times of Sonicflare chapters… Damn it! Anyways, everything will be fine because for Christmas I got a new desktop instead of a laptop like I have. I also college finals coming up so I will be disappearing for a while after this... *POOF*  
**

**This year, I'm celebrating Hanukkah with my grandparents, so that's going to be a cool little experience. I think it starts next week. I don't know. My friend made a joke about me celebrating both, and said I should celebrate Kwanza too. XD What a weirdo. **

**REVIEWS!**

**Anonymous BW FG: XD Ratchet is a grouch! XD My teachers don't really get mad that often. I have one that's a retired Marine, and on the first day of school he was all like, "I don't give a shit what you guys do. You're all seniors, just don't bring me into when you get in trouble." XD he cracks me up. He also blames China for Calculus. **

**Guest: The beginning was kind of an area where I wanted the readers to get a feel of Ember's personality, I just love it so much. **

* * *

Ember sat in Sideswipe's servo as she rubbed her arm. "It still hurts."

Sideswipe snickered. "That's funny."

"Is not!" Ember fruitlessly hit Sideswipe's hand that was holding her. "Where are we going now?"

"Your apartment. It's in the barrack section. I have the floor plan, and it's a little smaller than your last apartment."

"How much smaller?" Ember eyed him suspiciously.

"It lacks a hall closet." Sideswipe answered.

Ember smiled. "Aww. Now we don't have anywhere to hide the bodies!"

Sideswipe snorted. "We'll have to find another place. NOT MY TRUNK!" Ember opened her mouth to reply, but was quickly cut off before any sound came out. "Or my backseat!" Ember smiled as she opened her mouth again. "Or my glove compartment!"

"Oh come on! Humans are flexible!"

"Yeah, well, I don't feel like washing blood out of my interior. Do you know how weird it is to have organic fluid inside you?"

Ember raised an eyebrow as she pinched her skin. "No idea."

"Shut up." Sideswipe walked out the back exit of the main building. He gently lowered Ember to the ground, and allowed her to climb off his hand. "You're on your own. Your in building 3 room 304. It's on the bottom floor, and the key code is 2347."

Ember stared at the big bot. "What?"

"You don't really want me to repeat all that?"

"Aren't you taking me?"

Sideswipe gave her a strange glance. "No, I'm meeting Sunny. Good luck!" Sideswipe smiled as he took a running start, and transformed before driving off as fast as he could. Ember stood there. "Jerk." She glanced around for a map or something that would lead her in the right direction, but there was nothing except the brick buildings.

Ember sighed, before smiling. "Quick! Grab my ass!" She squeaked and jumped as she felt the distinct pressure of somebody squeezing her ass. She quickly turned to see the perpetrator.

A man around her age with a smile. His black hair went against his dark blue eyes. He brought his hands up in surrender. "In my defense, you told me to."

Ember glared at the man, and brought her hand to her hip. "If you were expecting me to shit a rainbow, and yell, "ADVENTURE!", you're sorely mistaken."

The man rubbed the back of his head. "Well damn. I was. Now I'm depressed."

"Suck it." Ember laughed. "OH! Do you know where building 3 is?"

"You're standing in front of it." The man pointed behind her. "Right next to the main building."

"What about room 304?"

"It's a floor below mine. Come on, I'll take you there. Bryan, by the way."

"Ember."

"Like the hair." Bryan complimented.

Ember smiled. "Thanks. I have to find a new hair dresser."

"I know a pretty good one. She loves to do hair colors like yours." Bryan led Ember into the building. "She does mine."

"I'll have to check her out." Ember smiled.

"She's pretty hott. C cup at least."

"What?"

Bryan laughed. "You said you'd have to check her out!"

"You know what I meant!"

Bryan stopped in front of a room. "Maybe." He gave a quick wink. "Here's your room."

Ember quickly typed in the doors code. She messed up four times before she finally got it right. She laughed nervously. "My old apartment had a key."

Bryan shrugged. "Kind of out dated."

"Not really. It was cute."

Bryan nodded. "Well see ya! Nice to meet you, Ember!"

Ember waved as the guy ran off. "That hair dresser does sound pretty hott." Ember muttered as she closed her door.

* * *

Ember began moving boxes into their respectful places. She started unpacking in the bedroom where her old twin sized bed sat against the wall. Her dresser sat by the door, while her in tables sat on either side of the bed.

"The movers sure got done fast." Ember commented to herself as she pulled her sheets out of a box. She gently sat them on her bed, and walked over to a big box, almost all tall as her, but shy about a foot.

The box was full of bubble wrap, crumpled papers, and air cushions. "Oh Lappy!" Ember began digging and eventually pulled out a sleek black laptop. "Found you! Now, Where's your speakers, and power cord?"

She placed the laptop on her dresser, and turned back to the box. The digging and rummaging soon commenced, until she fell head first in. "Shit!" Ember began wiggling trying get out of the box, but all tries were as successful as somebody trying to stuff Sideswipe into a shoebox.

"I don't wanna be stuck!" Ember struggled a bit more, but froze when she heard a knock at the door. "HELP!"

The knocks continued. "I SAID HELP, DAMMIT!"

The knocks stopped and the door beeped before opening. "Miss. Ember?" A calm voice rang through the apartment.

"HELP! YOU FUCKER!"

Footsteps vibrated through the hall. It sounded like more than one pair of feet, but it was hard to tell. The footsteps soon stopped, only to be replaced with laughter. "Laugh it up, you sick bastards! Help me out!"

The box tumbled onto it's side, and Ember flew out. "OW!" The speakers crashed into her face soon followed by her power cord.

"Are you alright?"

Ember glanced around. There were three men. Two of them were twins. One a red head, and one blond. The third was a brown haired man. Ember grumbled. "Fine." She sighed as she rubbed her head. "Who are you?"

"Prowl. These are holoforms. You failed to show up in my office so I tracked down Sideswipe." The red head smiled and waved.

"Don't wave at me, Asshole! You didn't tell me I had to meet Prowl today!"

Sideswipe shrugged. "You didn't tell me I had to meet with Kup about a month ago. We're even now."

"Don't pull that card, Bastard! I did that because you didn't tell me I had to meet with chief a week before that!"

"Well I only did that because you didn't tell me I had a call from Houston!"

"I didn't tell you, you had a call because you didn't tell me when Louis called!"

"I didn't tell you that Louis called because you didn't tell me I won that lottery card I told you to buy!"

"I didn't tell you about the lottery ticket, because you didn't tell me about the radio show calling my name to pick up my prize!"

"I didn't-"

"Enough, Sideswipe!" Prowl Looked between the two. "I came here today, because we need to discuss training schedules. When do you feel comfortable beginning?"

"Whenever I finish unpacking."

"That's fine. You may unpack and start training at the same time."

Ember looked around awkwardly. "No."

Prowl looked over to her. "What?"

"No." Ember repeated herself.

"I don't understand."

"I don't want to train and unpack at the same time. I'll be sore, and then I won't want to unpack. Then, my apartment will look like this forever, and I might start coming to work in the same outfit for a month."

The blond haired twin looked disgusted at the last part. Prowl stared at Ember before nodding. "Training starts Monday at six A.M. Sideswipe will take you. He will also show you around base tomorrow." He quickly turned on his heel, and left the room leaving the information floating in the air.

"What day is it?"

"Thursday." The blond haired twin answered.

Sideswipe stood awkwardly. "I kind of wanted to wait until later for this but, Ember, Sunny. Sunny, Ember!"

"Don't call me that!"

"So you're Sunstreaker?" Ember stood up off the ground, and walked around Sunstreaker.

"He looks nothing like you! You're definitely the better looking one, Sides."

"RIGHT!"

Sunstreaker growled. "Idiots!"

"Hey! That's your brother you're talking about! Sides, he doesn't seem have multiple personalities like you said he did."

Sunstreaker growled again. Sideswipe laughed as he grabbed Sunstreaker's shoulder. "Well better take Sunny out of here. Don't want him killing you so soon in you guys' relationship!"

Ember laughed as Sunstreaker pulled himself away from Sideswipe. "Don't call me that!"

Ember waved as the two walked out of the room. Ember picked up her power cord, and speakers. "Five bucks says Sides got me in the box on camera, and that he sent it to everybody I know."


	4. Chapter 4

Ember groaned as her alarm clock went off. She grabbed the demon made, battery ran machine, and chuncked it. It just pissed her off more when the clock kept beeping, only getting louder. "I'm up damn it!" The clock kept beeping. "Shit!"

Ember climbed out of the bed and walked up to the clock. She stomped on it a couple of times. The device just continued it's god forsaken sound. It was persistant. She would give it that, but she knew it's weakness.

Ember picked up the clock and flipped the back alarm switch off, and then reset the alarm, mentally preparing herself for the next day. The machine was silent. "I can't go back to sleep now." Ember groaned as she walked out of her room.

Ember yawned as she grabbed a box in the hall marked. "Undies! Feel free to look Mr, Movers! :D" The box was still sealed, so she guessed they didn't look.

Ember unsealed the box, and grabbed her favorite set of Pokemon underwear. She moved the box over, and dug through the next one labeled, "Tops!"

Ember dug through the multi colored collared shirts. "I'll wear a black one today." She mumbled as she pulled out a black button up blouse.

She moved the box and hunched over as she began digging through a third box labeled "Bottoms!" She moved the fabric aside before she pulled a green pair of pants, and a red skirt. "Green, or red?" She glanced down at the box again, and smiled. She put down the two articles of clothing, and pulled out a blue skirt. "Blue!" She quickly ran down the hall into the restroom to take a shower.

* * *

Ember stretched as she exited the apartment building. "Well, look who it is!" Bryan walked up to her and smiled. "It's my cutie!" He sent her a wink as Ember waved. "So, Cutie, what are doing tonight?"

Ember giggled. "Nothing. Well, you know, besides unpacking, finding a cheaper alarm clock, stuff like that."

"How about you drop that stuff?"

"Umm..." Ember looked around awkwardly. As if on cue Sideswipe drove up and his driver side door flew open. Ember scrambled inside, and let Sideswipe close the door as quickly as possible before he drove off.

"That was awkward."

"What?" Sideswipe's voice played through the radio.

"That guy, Bryan, was trying to get me to go out with him."

"You'd never do that!"

"I know, right!"

Sideswipe laughed. "What are you going to tell him?"

"Think of a nice way to tell him I'm lesbian."

Sideswipe snorted. "He doesn't know?"

"Guess not."

"Break it to him easy, okay?"

Ember shrugged. "Is that even possible?"

Sideswipe laughed. "I don't know. I'm not like you humans."

Ember crossed her arms, and put a pout on her face. "Didn't know you hated humans so much."

Sideswipe snorted. "That's Sunny's job." He slowed down, and opened his door signaling Ember to get out.

Ember smiled and climbed out. She looked at the building. In big gold letter it read, "TRAINING AREA".

Ember's smile fell. "Where's this?"

"This is where you'll be training with Ironhide, and his human charge."

"Ironhide. I heard that name before."

Sideswipe smirked. "He's specializes in cybertronian weaponry. He also trains new recruits."

"No. Not that. OH! He's the one who shot you in the ass!" Ember snickered.

Sideswipe's smirk fell. "I guess you want to walk to the next place, Pet."

"Oh, I'm a pet now?"

"Yes."

"I guess you want to be my pimp too?"

"I thought we determined I was your pimp a long time ago."

"I guess we did."

The two went silent for a moment before Sideswipe picked Ember up, and sat her in the palm of his servo. "I'm watching you, Mr. Woofers!" He quickly turned away from the training room, and walked to the main building.

Ember scrunched her face up in dislike. "I hate you."

Sideswipe smiled in triumph. "I know. I have to take you to the head human here, so be nice."

"Boring!"

Sideswipe snorted as the giant doors opened allowing Sideswipe into the main building. He gently sat Ember on the ground, and pointed to a door. "It's that door."

Ember smiled and nodded before she turned to the door, and knocked.

"Enter."

Ember smiled as she walked in. A brown headed man sat at a desk typing on a computer. A black Bluetooth earpiece sat snuggly on his ear. "Sit."

Ember frowned as she sat down.

The man continued typing silently. He didn't give Ember a second, or first, glance as she sat in silence waiting for him to address her. He finally smiled as he turned to Ember. "Sergeant Mark Conroy. Prowl's partner."

"Um... Ember. Sideswipe's pet."

"Pet?"

Ember shrugged. "He's also my pimp, apparently."

Mark pressed a button on his blue tooth earpiece, and frowned before turning to his computer, and typing. "I see." He pressed another button on his earpiece before he turned back to Ember. "Here's your badge, and gun." He pulled a standard pistol and a badge out of his desk.

"Um, can we give the gun directly to Sides? I don't want a repeat of last time."

Mark hesitated a moment before he cracked a smile. "Good one."

"I wasn't joking. I shot Sides' interior. He's never been the same."

Mark frowned. He slowly pulled the gun away, and stuck it back in his desk. "I'll give it to Sideswipe personally later. You're free to go."

Ember laughed. "Thank you." She grabbed her new badge and left with a smile.

Mark looked down at the drawer where the gun resided. "I hope Cal knows what he's doing."

* * *

Ember walked out of the office, and glanced around. Sideswipe was nowhere to be seen. "Shit. He left me. That bastard!"

"He dropped you off, and ran as fast as he could."

Ember jumped at the voice, and turned to face the person it belonged to. A Japanese woman snickered. "Kisa." She extended her arm, and sent Ember a smile.

Ember accepted the offered hand, and smiled back. "Ember."

"I can have Blaster call Sideswipe for you, if you want."

"Who?"

"Blaster, he's my partner."

"Oh. I never met him." Ember shrugged.

"He's the communications officer."

"OH! Cool!" Ember smiled. "So, do you guys always introduce yourselves as partners?"

Kisa frowned. "Yeah."

"So you aren't friends?"

"Oh! No, we're friends!"

"I'm Sides' pet."

Kisa frowned. "Well, um follow me. I'll take you to Blaster." Kisa turned and started walking away. Ember caught herself before she started staring at the young Asian woman's swinging hips.

"What she lacks in front, she makes up for in back."

Kisa turned towards Ember. "What?"

Ember ran to catch up with Kisa. "Nothing!"

"Oh." Kisa smiled and continued to lead Ember forward.

As it turned out, Sideswipe was with Blaster. The two were laughing and joking around with each other as the two girls arrived. Blaster smiled at Ember and nudged Sideswipe. "That's ya partner?"

"Yep. That's it." He smiled. He turned to Ember and bent down slapping his servos on his knees. "Come here, Mr. Woofers! Come here! AWW That's it!" He began calling in a baby voice as Ember stepped forward.

Kisa's mouth fell open, and she ran up to the content looking Ember. "You're just going to let him talk to you like that?"

Ember shrugged. "It's just a stupid robot."

Sideswipe's smiled fell. "Ha. Ha. Ember." He rolled his optics as he stood up straight, and crossed his servos.

Ember chuckled. "I have to go grocery shopping."

Sideswipe groaned. "I don't wanna!"

"I don't either!" Ember sighed. "Tell ya what. I'll let you scare the crap out of people while you wait!"

"Fine." Sideswipe grumbled. "But I'm not going to be happy while I do it!"

"I don't give a shit if you're happy." Ember smirked. "All I care about is if I have a mule to carry me around."

"You, Mr. Woofers, need a time out!" Sideswipe huffed.

Ember laughed. "Sure. Later."

Sideswipe pouted as he transformed. "See ya, Blaster."

"See ya at the party tomorrow!"

Ember waved to Kisa. "Bye!" She climbed into Sideswipe's cab, and the two drove off.

Kisa looked up at Blaster. "You never go grocery shopping with me."

"Ya never go ta parties with me."

"Point taken."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Fun Fact! Ember is actually based off one of my friends! I was working on my economics(failed it by the way.), and she turned to me, and said, "Make a character based off me! Puhleaasse! I love you, Ninja! Do it! Do it! Do it!" **  
**I had been looking for a new character design so I said yes! My friend got to choose all the quirks she wanted out of the ones I wanted the character to have, and Since my fiend is Bi she told me to make her character Lesbian. XD She cracks me up sometimes. She told me that I should make a character based on me, and make them date. I then smacked her and told her no. (She can't take a hint.)  
**

**REVIEWS**

**Anonymous BW FG: XD It was one of the things I thought of on the spot. None of my dogs have very good names like that one XD  
**

* * *

Ember hummed as she glanced at the apples, and back down at her list. "Where are those Organic New Zealand Fuji apples?" She clicked her tongue as she searched harder.

"If you're looking organic, there's an awesome store, not two blocks down. It's basically just an organic superstore."

Ember looked over her shoulder to the feminine voice. She was going to say something, but her voice got caught in her throat. The girl was slender with long bright red hair, and pretty Amber eyes. She wore a rainbow striped shirt, and a black skirt with black Mary Jane shoes.

"Hey, did you hear me?"

"Y-yeah."

The girl smiled. "Good. Let me see your list." Ember passed the list over as she watched the gorgeous girl in front of her. "You can find all this stuff, except for the snackies." Ember just nodded in response. "Shy aren't you. You know, I saw a red Lambo outside. I wondered what a person who drove a car like that was doing in a store like this, but then it hit me. It's probably the owner of this huge place." The girl shot Ember another smile. "Oh! My names Hannah."

"E-Ember."

"Ember. Pretty."

"Thanks."

Hannah smiled as she looked down at her watch. "Crap! It's almost time for school!"

And just like that the fog that covered Ember's mind lifted. "Wait. How old are you?"

"19."

"Shit."

"What?"

"You're just, just so young!"

Hannah looked offended by the statement. "How old are you?"

"26."

Hannah's mouth fell open. "Damn! I thought you were no older than 21!"

"And I thought you were cute!" Ember sighed.

"I was going to ask you out!" Hannah sighed.

"Nobody asks me out. I ask them."

"I was also mentally undressing you." Hannah smirked.

Ember frowned. "You too?" The two girls laughed for a moment before Ember smirked. "The Lambo outside. It's mine."

"It's sexy!" Hannah laughed.

"Thanks. Maybe we can hang sometime. I mean, you're technically not jail bait so..."

Hannah smiled. "Yeah, and you're technically not 30 yet."

"Brat!"

Hannah laughed as she grabbed Ember's hand, and pen. She began writing on Ember's hand, and when she finished she smiled. "My number. Text me!"

Ember smiled. "Definitely!"

Hannah passed the pen, and the list back over to Ember before walking off. Ember smiled before she quickly began typing on her cell phone. She clicked the send button and waited. She silently laughed as Hannah's phone began playing _I Kissed a Girl._

Hannah glanced back at Ember and gave her a thumbs up before running the rest of the way out of the store. Ember quickly finished her shopping with a huge grin on her face.

* * *

Sideswipe shifted uncomfortably on his wheels when he saw Ember pushing a shopping cart while smiling like an idiot. He quickly popped the trunk before Ember could bang on his finish. She stuffed the bags into the back and pushed the cart off to the side. She quickly ran to the front seat, and threw herself in.

Sideswipe sighed. "I know I'll regret this, but, why so happy?"

"I got a date!"

Sideswipe started his engine, buckled his charge in, and began the trip back to the headquarters. "Good for you. When?"

"Tomorrow night. She's having dinner with me at the new apartment." Ember jumped as her phone began vibrating. She pulled her phone out and stared at the screen. She let out a giggle as she began typing on her phone.

Sideswipe waited for the woman to finish as patiently as he could. "If you're done now, I'd like to point out that you have training that starts in three days."

"I can have ten dates by then. Can you pick Hannah up tonight?"

"I thought your date was tomorrow?"

"We changed our minds."

"I'm an Autobot, not your personal taxi!"

Ember sighed. "I'll tell you what, if you do this, I'll give you the Ember wash and wax extreme spa!"

Sideswipe sighed. "No."

"Sides!"

"What?"

Ember groaned. "Sides, please."

"Listen, I'm going to make this so simple your organic mind can understand. I don't want to, so I'm not going to."

"Fine." Ember began texting again.

"What are you doing?"

"Canceling."

"Don- Oh Primus! You're going to cancel the first date you've had in a month, just because I won't give the femme a ride?"

"Yeah."

"Fine! I'll do it."

Ember burst out in a smile. "OH THANK YOU, SIDES!"

"I better get a wax, wash and buff ."

"Don't worry your little helm. You will."

* * *

Ember scrambled around her apartment's kitchen working as quickly as she could to prepare the meal. Technically she hadn't even started preparing the meal, she was just digging through her kitchen's boxes looking for all her cook books. "Take that mother fucker!" She yelled as she pulled the cookbook she was looking for out of one of the many any boxes of different types of cookbooks.

It was an unknown fact about Ember, but she loved cooking, mostly pastries, but cooking was cooking, and she loved every second in the kitchen, as long as it wasn't before 10 A.M.

Ember opened the oriental cook book, and tuned to the curry recipe. "Hannah better not be vegetarian. I don't think I can live without meat." Ember mumbled as she pulled raw chicken breast out of the refrigerator. She reached up to the top of the fridge and grabbed her white onions along with her garlic. She balanced the three items in her arms, and finally threw them onto the counter.

Ember smiled at herself, and then abruptly frowned. "Fuck. No knives." She turned back to her pile of boxes, and searched for the box labeled 'Sharp items inside. Do not steal my stuff, or I may have to stab you with one of these.'

She smiled as she found the box, and opened it. Ember pulled out her knife block, and placed it on the counter, next to her toaster, and blender. She sighed as she turned back to the box and pulled out her bamboo chopping board. "I hope I don't cut myself, and get blood in our food."

Ember looked up at the clock, and sighed. Seven thirty. Sideswipe's supposed to pick Hannah up at eight, but knowing that block head, she'd be lucky if he picked her up at all, let alone on time.

* * *

Sideswipe sat in his and Sunstreaker's room. Sunstreaker sat next to him on the couch drawing on a data pad. Sideswipe frowned. "What time is it?"

"You have a chronometer. Check it."

"You broke it when we sparred earlier."

Sunstreaker growled at the memory of scratching his paint while trying to get Sideswipe into a helm lock. "Seven thirty. What does it matter anyways?"

"I have to pick up a human later."

"Ember?"

Sideswipe smiled at his brother. "You remembered her name! I'm so proud!"

Sunstreaker scowled at his twin. "Shut up! Is it her or not?"

"Naw. It's her date."

"Why can't the mech drive himself?"

"Femme." Sideswipe corrected.

Sunstreaker raised an optic ridge. "Is there something I should know about your human?"

Sideswipe snorted. "No, my human is definitely a femme, if that's what you're referring to. Well, I think anyways."

"Then why is she dating a she? I thought humans were against the whole mech mech, or femme femme thing. They made a big hissy fit when they found out about us being like that."

Sideswipe shrugged. "Normally they are, but Ember is what humans call lesbian. She's into femmes. A lot of humans are against stuff like that though."

Sunstreaker snorted. "Humans are stupid."

"Sorry not all humans can have a cybertronian mindset like Candace." Sideswipe stood up and smiled at Sunstreaker who glared at the mention of his human. "Alright. I'm out. See ya in a little bit."

Sunstreaker nodded as Sideswipe left.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: WELP~ here's the next chapter! XD I'm already on chapter 12 writing this thing, and I skipped chapter 9 cause I got writers block, how did I do that, I don't know, but it happened.**

**Transformers universe! I'm waiting on your grandness to come out!  
**

**REVIEWS!  
**

**Midnight Prime: XD I'm pretty sure Ember is always on a sugar high! I love her. XD I can imagine!  
**

* * *

Sideswipe pulled up to the small house that his internal navigation system led him to. He sagged on his wheels when he remembered Ember's instructions.

_Ember glared at the huge metal being. "I'm serious Sideswipe. Go up to the door, knock, and wait __**patiently **__for somebody to answer. And when they answer ask NICELY for Hannah." _

Sideswipe smirked. She never said how he was supposed to go to the door and knock. He quickly transformed, and stepped onto the lawn. He snickered as he gently tapped the door with his digit, and brought optic up to the door, so he was glancing into it like it was a spyglass.

"Wait a sec!" The response was shouted through the door as the sounds of somebody unlocking a door bled through. A young boy opened the door. He froze at the sight of the huge blue optic.

"I'm here to abduct- oops. I mean I'm here to pick up Hannah."

The boy never took his eyes off sideswipe as he shouted, "Hannah, it's for you!"

Sideswipe grinned as he completed the first part of the instructions. He thought back to the second part.

"_I swear to God Sideswipe, if you ruin this, I'll tell Ratchet everything you ever did!"_

"_Like he'd do anything."_

_Ember growled. "Shut up! After she comes out, walk her to the car, and open the freaking door for her! If you make her open her own door, I'LL CUT YOU!" _

A bright red head popped up from behind the boy. "Sorry!" She looked up from slipping on her shoe, and a stunned expression crossed her face. She quickly regained her senses, and started speaking again. "Do I know you?"

Sideswipe smirked. People were making this too easy for him. "I'm here to abduct- Oops, did it again. I meant to say that I'm here to pick you up!"

Hannah stared for a moment. "Umm. I don't know."

"Ember sent me!" Sideswipe sang as he backed away from the door, and transformed on asphalt.

Realization quickly struck Hannah. "Oh my god! You're the Lambo!"

Sideswipe activated his holoform, and offered her his arm. "I have specific instructions from Mr. Woofers."

Hannah kissed the boy's head. He just continued staring in awe. "Sam is in charge while I'm gone!" She pushed the boy out of the way and shut the door, before she accepted Sideswipe's arm.

Sideswipe walked her to the passenger side, and opened the door for her. "Where I come from, I would most likely be calling you a pleasure bot."

"Um, thanks?" Hannah climbed into the car as Sideswipe tried to hold in his laughter.

Sideswipe quickly turned off his holoform, and began to drive off.

* * *

Ember pulled out her rice cooker and measured out her rice and water. She pressed the start button and released a content sigh. She jumped as her front door opened and footsteps went running around. A certain red head slid into sight with a huge smile. "OH. MY. GOD!"

Ember returned the smile. "I take it you enjoyed Sides' company?"

"I had no idea you work with the Autobots! Oh my god!"

Ember laughed. "So yes." She removed her apron and smiled at Hannah. "Hope you're not vegetarian."

"Nope."

"Thank God. I would have dumped you on the spot."

Hannah laughed. "I try not to eat meat, but those damn chicken nuggets!"

"Oh, and Chicken Fried Steak!"

"And the lamb!" The two girls laughed.

Ember quieted down as a knock echoed through the room. Ember frowned as she went to open the door, but it slid open right before she could open it.

"Pet! I'm here!"

Ember growled. "SIDESWIPE!"

Sunstreaker's holoform entered right after Sides'. Hannah stared as the two walked in and threw themselves on the couch. "Hello." She waved.

"Hey!" Sideswipe sent a lazy wave in her direction as he started looking around for something.

"Get out!" Ember growled.

Sunstreaker turned to Ember and glared. "I know what you said." He slowly turned away from Ember.

Ember growled again. "SIDESWIPE!"

Sideswipe shot a huge grin over to Ember. "It's not my fault you said Sunny's paint job made him look like a bitch." Ember growled again. "I love you!" Sideswipe yelled.

"I'll show you love, if you don't get the hell out!" Ember threatened.

Sideswipe just laughed. "Where's your remote."

"Why?"

"Sunny and I want to watch the Demolition Durby!"

Ember stared at the two. "That's just sick. Get out of my apartment, you sickos."

Sunstreaker once again turned to Ember. "Get over it. We bet Bluestreak he couldn't make it through."

"Bluestreak? Who is Bluestreak."

"A nice bot."

Hannah turned her head to the side. "Like a pleasure bot?"

Every head turned to face her. Sunstreaker had a glare while Ember and Sideswipe looked shocked that she said that. "Who the frag told you that?" Sunstreaker growled.

"Well, Sidesw-"

"No! Do not drag me into this! It's all on you!"

"But you called me one earlier!"

Ember punched Sideswipe's holoform. "You Lent licker!"

"Ow!"

"He called you a prostitute!"

"Oh my god!" Hannah began panicking. "I didn't mean to call Bluestreak a prostitute. I didn't know!"

"frag you." Sunstreaker turned away from her.

Sideswipe snickered. "Well this is fun."

* * *

Ember sat on the recliner, while Hannah sat between Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. The three were laughing while Ember glared. "14 huh?" Hannah laughed.

"Shut up! It was a good idea at the time."

"When is 2 bottles of Vodka, and fourteen Jello shots ever a good idea?"

"Some time between the two shots of tequila and the three beers."

Sideswipe continued laughing. "There was no way I was letting you ride inside me that night!"

"Yeah, so you left me on the corner with a sign that said I was on break."

Hannah laughed. As Sideswipe and Sunstreaker flinched at the television.

Ember glanced over and saw a grey Niisan backed up against a wall with three other cars ramming into it. "Is that Bluestreak?"

"It was." Sideswipe sighed.

Sunstreaker punched him. "This is your fragging fault."

"What? How is it my fault?"

"How is it not?"

Ember jumped up at the sound of a loud beep. "Rice is ready!" She ran into the kitchen and began making two bowls.

Sideswipe leaned in close to Hannah. "Having fun?"

Hannah smiled. "Lots of fun!"

"Ohh? Mentally planning any future dates?"

Hannah frowned at the question.

"Oh." Sideswipe glanced around awkwardly. "Well, Sunny, time to go!"

"What? I'm watching this!" Sunstreaker yelled.

"Sunstreaker!"

Sunstreaker glared. "Fine. Just drag me here, and then make me leave."

"That was the plan."

The two disappeared in a fizzle and a slight flash. Hannah sat in the livingroom awkwardly watching the derby. Ember walked in and frowned. "Where'd they go?"

"Left."

"Really?" Ember shouted in disbelief. "I've been trying to get those two to leave for like thirty minutes, and all of a sudden, poof! Gone." She let out a sigh before she passed a bowl over to Hannah. "Oh well."

"Um, I think I should go ahead and say this."

Ember nodded. "What's up?"

"Um, It's pretty obvious you work for the Autobots. There's nothing wrong with that! They're totally cool!"

Ember nodded. "Yeah, they are." She took a bite of her food, and nodded for Hannah to continue.

"You could, well you know, die at anytime while on the job."

"I'm only in training right now, well, I'm in training for about a month, just going over changes from Iacon to here."

"I don't want to be the girlfriend who has to wait all the time to see you come home alive."

Ember nodded. "Yeah. My girlfriend before last broke up with me for the same reason." She sent a reassuring smile to Hannah. "My last one broke up with me because I have a coke problem."

"The drug?"

"Bitch please. The red can."

Hannah laughed. "Oh." She quickly took a bite of the food. "Woah. This is good!"

Ember laughed. "Good."

"I just want to let you know. You're my new best friend."

"I guess I have to invite you to monthly movie night?"

"Hell yes!"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here's another Chapter, because I missed last week. It's snowing right now! Whoo! In Texas, this is a miracle XD  
**

* * *

Sideswipe groaned as Sunstreaker shoved him off the berth. "It's Monday."

Sideswipe flung his arm around trying to hit his twin without much success. "Leave me alone, Sunny!"

"Don't call me that!" Sunstreaker threw a kick at his twin.

"Sunny! I don't wanna get up!"

"Get your aft off the floor! You said you wanted to watch your charge's first time training with Ironhide."

Sideswipe shot up. "I forgot! Sunny, wanna go watch Mr. Woofers humiliate herself?"

"I'm pretty sure I have better things to do."

Sideswipe shrugged. "Suit yourself."

* * *

Ember let out a sob as The Doctor burst into particles of golden light. "Fuck you, Doctor! How Dare you?" Ember heard her front door slide open, and she immediately began wiping her eyes.

"What the frag are you doing?"

"Nothing!"

Sideswipe raised an unbelieving optic ridge. "Really? Cause it looks like you're dealing with your depression of being dumped by watching Doctor Who."

"I am."

"You have training starting... five minutes ago."

"No." Ember pulled her knees up to her chest.

"No?" Sideswipe asked.

"Yes, no."

"You're kidding." Sideswipe grabbed the remote, and turned the television off.

"No."

Sideswipe frowned. "Whatever."

::Sideswipe to Ironhide. I have an avoider.::

::What the frag are you talking about?::

::My partner is trying ditch your training:;

::Ironhide out::

Sideswipe smirked. "Nobody ditches Ironhide's training."

Ember completely ignored the warning tone in his voice.

* * *

The man sighed as he glared down at the huge city. These humans were stupid. The Autobots wouldn't help them forever. The man jumped as his door was slammed open. "Dad!"

"What is it, Honey?" His daughter, barely in her first year of High school. Poor girl.

"You have a call that keeps hitting up the private house line."

The nodded as he picked up the phone, and typed in the extension. "Hello?"

"Are you ready? We can't keep Megatron waiting!"

The man made a gesture for his daughter to leave. As soon as she was gone he sighed. "Almost."

"Do we have to remind you what is at stake for you? Humans treasure family too much. That's wha-"

"I understand, Starscream. I will not forget. I'll be ready."

"Good." Starscream purred before the line went dead.

The man sighed as he sat down in his huge leather chair.

* * *

Ember stared between the butch man in front of her, and her now, destroyed flat screen T.V. "You owe me a new flat screen."

The television sparked from the multiple holes the man had shot through it. "You owe me five laps, and fifty push-ups."

"And if I refuse?"

Sideswipe snorted at Ember's bravery. What a stupid femme.

"I'll give you a five second head start, and I will hunt. you. down." The butch man leaned into Ember's personal space. "Do you understand?"

"You're Ironhide, huh?"

"Yes."

Ember pushed herself off the couch. "WELL! Nothing to do here!" Ember jumped off the couch, and sprinted out of the living room.

Ironhide's holoform smirked before it shimmered away.

* * *

Ember huffed and puffed as she finished running her, what had now become, ten laps. Bryan smirked on the side of the track. The little bitch turned out to be Ironhide's charge. He slowly walked up to her, and smacked her back. "You're in better shape than I expected!"

"I'll have you know," Ember paused to catch her breath, "That Iacon does do the monthly physical abilities test."

Bryan laughed. "I know, but from your file, it says you only worked on overflow cases from the police. You're going to need a lot more physical abilities to be up to par with the rest of the regulars."

"Great." Ember fell butt first on the ground. "I hate training."

Bryan laughed. "You're going to meet a bot named Wheeljack in the labs next. He's going to have his assistant take your measurements, and fit you for the uniform you'll wear while on your Decepticon involved missions."

"Wheeljack? That sounds like a bot that's not insane. I think I might like him."

Bryan smirked. "Yeah. You'll love the bot."

Ember frowned. "I don't like your tone."

"Well, you're done for today. I'll see you tomorrow, and we'll test your gun manship." Bryan waved as walked off.

"Shit." Ember sighed as she stood up, and waved Sideswipe over.

Sideswipe was smirking as he offered his hand for Ember to climb onto. "Poor Mr. Woofers. Had to train, and now you're all worn out!"

"I'll beat the crap out of you. I have to go meet up with a bot named Wheeljack."

Sideswipe's smirk only grew. "Alright then. I guess we're going to Jackie's lab."

Ember laid down on Sideswipe's hand enjoying the ride. "Tomorrow I'm working on gun manship. Do you have my pistol?"

Sideswipe chuckled. "I do, and I'm not letting you touch it until tomorrow when we are in the firing range."

Ember smiled. "Good. I don't want to shoot anybody by accident. I might end up suspended from duty."

Sideswipe laughed. "Anything but that!"

"Here's a question for you. Why does half of this place's human population have the stupid bluetooth things?"

"Those are comm. systems. They are directly linked to the person's Autobot partner, and it helps them communicate on the field."

"Will I get one?"

"After you finish training, yeah. You'll be able to communicate with me, and other bots that give you their communication frequency. You'll also have the public short distance comm. system. That is usually only used for missions though."

Ember smiled. "That is amazing."

Sideswipe nodded. "Do you know which team you belong to yet? Prowl said he was going to inform you, before he told me."

Ember shook her head. "I haven't spoke to Prowlzers since I was stuck in the box."

Sideswipe laughed. "That was funny."

Ember sat up when Sideswipe began typing in a code. A set of grey, heavy duty looking, doors slid open. Ember frowned. This was a strange building.

A black and grey head poked out from around the corner. His face was covered by a face mask, and he had two gray finnials, reminding Ember a little of Sunstreaker's "Oh good, I though you were Ratchet!" The finnials blinked blue as he spoke.

"What did you do this time?"

The bot's helm disappeared back around the corner. "I didn't do anything!"

Sideswipe looked down at Ember and shook his helm. "I'm sure you didn't."

The bot came back around the corner. He had a primarily white paint job with green and red detailing. "That must be Ember."

Ember waved. "Hello!"

"I am Wheeljack." He waved back. "Follow me!"

Sideswipe shrugged as he followed the bot around corners. Ember watched as they passed many black scorch marks on the walls, floors, and ceiling. "What happened to this place?"

Wheeljack chuckled. "Accidents."

"He blew up." Sideswipe clarified.

"Now hold on a minute! I did not blow up! My inventions did!"

"Yeah, and he went with them." Sideswipe chuckled.

Ember smiled. "That is amazing."

Wheeljack shrugged. The group entered a nice pristine area. "Ember is here!"

A red and black mech glanced up. "Jason left."

"What?"

"He dropped acid down his shirt."

"Ow." Ember mumbled.

"I am Perceptor. It is very nice to meet you, Ember."

Ember nodded. "Good to meet you too."

Footsteps echoed around the room as a man walked in. He glanced around before he flashed a smile. "I'm okay! The acid came off pretty easily!"

Sideswipe placed Ember on the ground next to the man. Ember smiled. "Ember!"

"Jason." He smiled. "I'd shake your hand, but I'm afraid I might have Nitroglycerin on me still."

Ember frowned. "That's not good."

"No, I suppose not." Jason walked over to a drawer, and pulled out a measuring tape. "I'm just going to take your measurements, and your uniform should be ready by next week. I say should because we never know what might blow up in here."

Perceptor chuckled as Wheeljack crossed his servos. "Funny. Real funny."

Ember laughed, but it was cut off by the sound of an explosion, and metallic thud. She slowly turned around, and saw a shocked Sideswipe with his arm lying on the ground next to him.

"See, told you." Jason smirked.

Sideswipe glanced around, and then down at his arm. "I just got that re-attached!"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm so tired...**

* * *

Ember sighed as she laid down on her bed. She gotten into the hang of this new station. She had physical training every other day, and training on other skills, like her gunman-ship on the other days.

Her first gunman-ship training didn't go so good. Bryan actually called in Ironhide because he didn't feel safe teaching Ember. His exact words: "Teach her! If I stand here much longer she might shoot me full of holes!"

Today was the day Ember was going to meet her team, and they would begin they simulated training. She already had names, but she hadn't met all of them yet. There was Sunstreaker, the only one she had met, and his partner Candace, which she had not met.

Sideswipe was a given to be on her team. He was her Autobot partner, and truthfully she probably would have thrown a bitch fit if he wasn't on her team. They were just too close to split up now.

There was a bot named Hound, which she had never met, but he was supposed to be a cool mech. His partner was somebody named Hunter. Ember laughed, and laughed at the irony in the names. They just cracked her up.

Drift was another bot. Sideswipe told Ember he used to be a Decepticon, but became a neutral, and later an Autobot. His partner was somebody named Noah. Ember couldn't find anything to make fun of these two with yet, but she would find something.

The next pair sincerely surprised her. Her team leader was a femme named Chromia. Sideswipe said she was Ironhide's bonded, or as Sideswipe explained it. "It's his fragging frag buddy, slaghelm!", and second in command of the femme's unit. Her partner was somebody named Aiden, also a seasoned veteran on the field.

Ember groaned as her phone rang, and she quickly grabbed it out of her bra. She took a quick look at the screen before her face lit up, and she answered it. "Aunt Sandy!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

The woman's tone insisted that she was pissed off, but despite that Ember's smile only grew. "I think something may be wrong with me, but you know what they say, after you start thinking something is wrong, it's probably too late."

"Do not get smart with Ember Meredith Martins! You are in so much trouble!"

"I take it you got my present."

"That was not a present! That was an abomination! What possessed you to send that to me?"

Ember laughed. "Women have needs too!"

The woman on the other end sighed before she let out a chuckle. "It was a good one though. I have to admit. You should have seen Henry's face when I opened the damn thing up."

Ember laughed. "Oh I can only imagine! I bet he was surprised!"

"How has my niece been? Are you still avoiding the man?"

Ember frowned. "Who? Dad?"

"Who else?"

Ember sighed as she sat up off her bed. "Yeah. I guess. It's been eight years, since I've seen him, and about two years since we've even exchanged E-mails."

"He's been calling me lately to see if I've talked to you. He really seems to want to tell you something. Did you change your E-mail?"

"Yeah." Ember answered quietly. "You know how it is. We've never really been close."

"I know. I halfway raised you. How could I not understand?"

Ember smiled. "Yeah." Ember decided to strategically change the subject. "I moved."

"What?"

"I moved." Ember repeated.

"Are you still an accountant?"

"Yeah." Ember pursed her lips as the lie came out. "I got a new job at a bank in a different city. Everything is good. It pays well."

"I see. I want to come down, but I know how you are. You are the visitor, not the visited."

Ember smiled. "Aunt Sandy, you know I love you."

"I don't know sometimes. I feel like you hate me." The woman made a childish voice.

Ember chuckled at the woman's joking tone. "I hate you because I won't let you see my messy apartment?"

"Yes. Henry wants to see you too."

"Uncle, and you can suck it. It's my home, not yours."

The woman laughed from the other side of the line. "You crack me up. When was the last time you visited your mother's grave?"

Ember frowned at the mention of her mother. "A while. Eight years, really. I visited her before I left for Iacon."

"I see. The family is getting together next week to visit it. Your dad's going to be there, so I understand if you don't want to go, but I think you should visit it." Ember nodded, forgetting the woman on the line couldn't see. "Ember? Are you still there?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I'll visit sooner or later."

"Promise"

"Fuck." Ember muttered as hit her toe on the in table. "Sorry. Yeah. I promise."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I stubbed my toe."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, It's fine. I probably won't go with the family, but I promise to visit you on my first day off, alright? I'll visit Mom's grave when I go see you."

"You'll love Autobot city now, Sweety! The old school you went to is so beautiful!"

"My high school?"

"Yeah. It's now famous!"

Ember chuckled. "I loved that school. It centered around the arts. Taught me how to express myself."

"I have to go, Ember, but I'll call again soon. I love you!"

"I love you too, Aunt Sandy. Tell Uncle I love him, also."

"I will. Goodbye."

"Bye." Ember hung up the phone, and threw it down onto her bed. "Every time I talk to her it makes me feel guilty. Damn woman!"

Ember shook her head as she walked out of her room and into the living room. She jumped at the red head sitting on her couch watching her new television. "Sideswipe?"

Sideswipe turned around and smiled. "Hey!"

Ember shook her head, and walked into the kitchen. "What are you doing here?"

Sideswipe stood up, and walked to the counter that separated the kitchen, and the living room. "Sunny kicked me out."

"Again?"

"Yeah. Nothing new. Who were you talking to?"

"Aunt Sandy."

"Who is that?"

"I told you about her." Ember grabbed a can of Coke out of the fridge. "She's the one my dad dumped me on when I was five. Right after my Mom died."

"Oh yeah. I remember."

Ember leaned against the counter. "She wanted me to visit my Mom's grave with her, and the rest of the family."

"You going to?"

"No."

"Oh." Sideswipe went silent. As watched Ember leisurely drink her Coke. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Why?"

"Well, We've been partners for like four years now, and I still don't know how your Mother died."

Ember placed her coke can on the counter. "Oh."

"You don't have to answer."

Ember shrugged. "It's okay. My house was crushed by a Decepticon. My mom died in the house. My dad sent me away afterwards, and five years later he took me back."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I bet your dad really hates us, huh?"

Ember shrugged. "As far as I know he didn't hold a grudge, but he's not really trusting of the Autobots. He definitely wouldn't approve of what I've been doing."

Sideswipe snorted. "Rebel. I like it Mr. Woofers."

Ember laughed. "You're my best friend, Sideswipe, but sometimes, I want to take you to a junk yard, and a let of those car crushers have it's way with you."

"kinky." Sideswipe sang as he threw himself back onto the couch.

Ember shook her head as she grabbed her Coke, and threw herself down next to her friend. "Very."

"I bet Sunstreaker will be jealous."

"Yeah. He'll want to join in with you!"

Sideswipe nudged her. "You'll even wanna join in."

"Shut up."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Whoo! I felt it was time to update! (Actually forgot I had thirteen chapters of this written...)  
**

* * *

Ember sat in the middle of the track with Sideswipe sitting next to her. People were running around the track around them, with other lifting weights, or doing other exercises. Ember sighed. "Sideswipe, they are all late."

Sideswipe snorted. "No, they aren't you just decided to show up an hour early. You got too excited."

Ember scrunched up her nose. "Not my fault."

Sideswipe laid back, earning annoyed yells from people he almost squished. "Yes, it is. I can tell you this. Sunstreaker is probably going to be late."

"What about the others?"

Sideswipe shrugged. "Drift should be on time, but I don't know about Hound. He might have gotten distracted by a cat or something. You never know about him. Chromia is probably fragging Ironhide."

Ember stood up and smirked. "Is Chromia light blue femme with a scowl, and cannons that could rival Ironhide's?"

"Yeah, How do you know that?"

"She's aiming them at you right now."

Sideswipe shot up, and his optics widened to the size of a flying saucer. "Chromia!"

"When did my private life become your business?"

"Uh..."

Chromia shoved her face up to Sideswipe's. "I will slag you up so bad, Sunstreaker won't even be able to tell who you are. Got it?"

"Uh..." Sideswipe backed up.

"I said, GOT IT?"

"YES! CHROMIA! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

Chromia huffed. "Good." Chromia looked down at Ember. "I am Chromia."

Ember sent a smile up to the femme who only went to Sideswipe's shoulders. "Ember. I think we will get along perfectly."

Chromia smiled. "Likewise."

"Where's your human?" Ember glanced around.

"You mean my partner?"

"Eh, whatever you like to call it."

"It?" Chromia glared at Sideswipe. "What have you done to her?"

"I didn't do anything!"

Ember laughed. "I was just kidding! You don't have to beat the shit out of Sideswipe yet."

Chromia frowned. "Yet?"

"Just wait until he breaks into my apartment again."

Chromia sent a glare to Sideswipe. "I don't break into her apartment! I have permission to go in whenever I want to!"

Ember laughed. "I like Chromia, Sides. I don't see what you meant by evil overlord kind of femme."

Chromia's optics lit ablaze as she activated her cannons again. "Run!"

Sideswipe took the warning to spark as he transformed, and sped away, quickly followed by Chromia transforming into a Motorcycle, and speeding after him. Ember cracked up as the two sped right out of the building.

"Not wise to make her upset."

Ember jumped at the voice. A middle aged man stood behind her. He was thin, and reminded her of Shaggy from Scooby Doo. His Blue-tooth was firmly attached to his ear, and beeping with a green light. "I think it was entertaining."

The man smiled as he extended his hand. "Aiden McLoughlin. Just call me Aiden. I'm going to be the team leader along with Chromia."

"Ember Martins! My partner might not be around long enough to see tomorrow!" Ember sent a smile as she shook Aiden's hand.

Aiden laughed as well. "He really probably won't."

"Who?" A huge face popped up next to ember causing her to jump back.

"Fuck! Where did you come from. A big bot like you shouldn't be able to move that silently!"

Aiden started laughing as the bot just stared at her. "I am Drift."

"Yeah, because your name explains everything!" Ember glared.

Drift simply smirked. "Sure it does. You just don't have enough imagination to fathom the meaning."

Ember snorted. "Nice."

A cough came from behind Ember. She slowly turned around and smiled. "Hello."

The Asian man in front of her snorted. His brown eyes twinkled with excitement."Hi. I'm Noah." Unlike Aiden, he didn't have a blue-tooth attached to his ear.

"Ember. Nice to meet you, Noah. I hope you don't start building an Ark around here." Ember snickered at her lame joke.

"Ha. Ha. Smartass."

Ember just smirked. "I like you guys already."

Drift looked around. "I thought Chromia, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Hound were supposed to be here too."

"They are." Aiden answered. "Chromia is trying to kill Sideswipe, and I don't know where the other two are."

Drift nodded. "I see."

Aiden sat down on the ground. "Might as well sit. Hound and Sunstreaker could take awhile."

Ember plopped down with a sigh. "Five bucks says Sideswipe loses an arm."

Drift snorted. "I don't think I want to take that bet."

Noah glanced up at Drift. "Is Sideswipe like Wheeljack or something?"

Ember shrugged. "Naw. He's just an idiot."

Noah stared straight ahead for a moment. "Oh."

Aiden smiled. "Sideswipe is Sunstreaker's twin. Complete opposites."

"Well, not complete." Drift snorted. "They both have a god complex."

"Wait, Sideswipe is a god?" Ember asked.

"Frag yes I am!" Sideswipe strutted up with newly acquired scrapes, and scorch marks.

Chromia scowled walking up behind him. "No, you're not. You're too stupid to be a god."

Ember laughed. "She's right, you are."

Sideswipe huffed. "Whatever you guys are just jealous of my god like personality."

"Whatever you say, Pimp." Ember shrugged.

"Shut up, Ho." Sideswipe smirked. "Sup Drift."

Drift shrugged. "The usual."

Ember turned to Noah. "You must be new here too."

Noah shrugged. "Yeah. I got transferred from Oregon."

"Oregon? What were you doing there?"

Noah snorted. "Living."

Ember nodded. "Humans tend to do that."

The two smiled at each other. Noah laid back on grass. "I haven't met Hound or Hunter yet, so I'm kind of curious about them."

"I still can't get over the irony of their names."

Noah laughed. "You noticed too?"

"Are you kidding. Who wouldn't have noticed?"

"Sunny!" Sideswipe's voice echoed through the big building.

Ember looked up and saw Sunstreaker entering with a scowl. She quickly stood up, and sprinted towards the bot. "Sunbeam!" She climbed her way up his foot, and hugged his ankle.

"Sideswipe, remove your human before I kick her halfway to moon!"

Sideswipe smirked. "Naw. I like her there. It gives you personality."

"Are you saying I don't have a personality?"

"No, I'm just saying your personality sucks."

Ember snorted. "It's true!"

"Why? Is it because he enjoys looking nice?" A blond girl stepped out from behind Sunstreaker. She wore heels, a pink dress shirt, and a black pencil skirt. An ear piece stuck out from her blond curls as she cocked her head to the side. "Huh?"

"Hey Candace." Sideswipe smiled, earning a glare from the girl.

"Shut up. I can't stand your voice."

Sideswipe raised her arms up in surrender. "Okay then."

Ember giggled as she climbed off Sunstreaker's leg. "Ember Martins."

"Candace Reynolds. I don't shake hands. I don't know where yours has been."

Ember nodded. "Well I do. It's been places yours only dream of."

Every eye in the group stared at her in shock. Ember suddenly realized what they thought she meant. "PERVERTS! Not like that!" She immediately threw on her pouting face, and stomped over to Sideswipe. "I hate them already."

Drift smirked. "I Hound. He said he was on his way. Something about waiting on a turtle."

"Aww! He's letting the turtle cross the street? He seems nice already!" Ember smiled.

Sideswipe groaned. "Really? Hound is the nice one? I let turtles cross the road!"

"You let them cross because you don't want their turtley insides on you."

"And?"

"It's different!" Ember shouted. "He cares! You do it out of vanity!"

Sunstreaker shrugged. "Who wouldn't do it out of vanity?"

"Shut up Sun Maiden Raisin!"

Sunstreaker sent a confused glare. "What does that even mean?"

Ember shook her head, and crossed her arms. "Idiots!"

An army green jeep pulled up at that moment. A black haired man with camo shorts, and hiking boots jumped out. "We're here! I'm Hunter!"

"Ember!"

"Noah!"

Candace rolled her eyes at the two noobies. "What took you, besides the turtle."

Hunter shrugged. "It was a cute turtle. I took a pic. Wanna see?"

"I do!" Ember ran up to the man as he pulled out a cell phone.

"There he is. Cute huh?"

Ember's face melted. "AWWW! He's so adorable!"

"Right?" Hunter smiled as the jeep began to transform.

"I almost couldn't stop, but fortunately I did."

Ember looked up at the green giant. "You're Hound, right?" The metal being nodded. Ember hugged his ankle. "Thanks for not running Frank over!"

"Frank?" Hunter asked.

Sideswipe shrugged. "All animals are a Frank to her."

Hunter smiled. "Very nice."

* * *

Ember leaned back at her desk in the huge office she shared. "Why must the internet be down?"

Candace glared across the room at her. "Suck it up. Work on the paperwork we have to finish instead."

Noah snorted. "Ember? Paperwork? Are you insane?"

Ember snorted. "She must be. Those two words just don't go together."

"Figuratively or literally." Hunter smirked as he closed a manilla folder. "I finished mine. Give me yours." He raised his hands in the air like a football goal.

Ember paper clipped her manilla folder shut before she tossed it across the room. Unfortunately, her aim is horrible, and she over shot it. Hunter, in response, leaned back in his office chair to catch it. Him, and his chair fell backwards, and slammed into the ground. "I CAUGHT IT!" He yelled.

Ember began clapping. "Well done."

Noah snorted. "Way to go!"

The office door opened, and Aiden walked in. He glanced to Hunter on the ground, shook his head, and looked back at the rest of the group. Hunter stood up, and fixed his chair. "I have Ember's, and Noah's communicators."

Ember smiled. "SWEET!"

"Noah, You're armor is ready, but Ember, Wheeljack blew yours up."

"Again?" Ember asked.

Aiden smiled. "Yeah. Alright, you two, come here."

Ember and Noah walked up to their team leader. He handed each of them a box with their name on it. "Okay." He sighed. "These are your communicators. Keep them on when your awake, only exception is the shower. They come with a personal assistant AI. Each AI is programmed with very simple tactical battle chips, voice command, and of course blue-tooth so you can sync it with your personally cell phone, or whatever." He waved his hand at the two as he sat down.

Noah and Ember stared at each other as their smiles grew. They both immediately began ripping the small boxes open. Ember got her's open first, and she immediately turned it on, and stuck it in her ear.

"Omega Supreme reporting for duty."

"Omega Supreme?" Ember asked.

"That is correct. Omega Supreme."

"Do these things have personalities, you know, since they are AIs?" Ember asked.

Aiden smirked. "My personality adapts to you, the more you interact with me."

Ember jumped. "Cool!"

Noah frowned. "What?"

"This thing is awesome, you should activate yours." Ember sat back down at her computer.

"Press the red button, and the AI won't listen to everything you say."

Ember did as Aiden instructed. "I love this thing."

"Good to know. Wheeljack invented them not long ago. It makes it easier for Autobots to communicate with us since they have an internal comm. system."

Ember smiled. "WE HAVE INTERNET AGAIN!"

Aiden glared. "WERE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?"


	10. Chapter 10

_The sun shone high in the sky warming the cold Earth below. Winter had come, and everybody was in their nice jackets, gloves, hats, and pants. It was the time of the year for it snow, and snow, and snow. Which it was doing now. Snowing._

_One of the skyscrapers exploded, glass shattered across the sky. The building slowly began to fall. The people in it's shadow looked up, eyes wide, and mouthes agape. Screams began to be bellowed, and shouts of warning called. The building collapsed on the people, spreading dust and debris through the air._

_Where the skyscraper once sat stood a gray mech, red optics glowed as he laughed out in pure ecstacy. _

Ember shot up out of her bed, her eyes wide open, and her breathing short and rapid. It was just a nightmare, but it felt so real. That was the fifth time she had that same dream. All in same week.

Ember glanced over to her clock. Midnight. She had barely gone to sleep an hour ago. Ember sighed as she got up off her bed. She grabbed her earpiece, and stuck it in.

"Good morning, Agent Ember. Omega Supreme is ready to help you."

Usually the nifty ear piece would raise Ember's spirits instantly, but she continued frowning as she drug herself to the livingroom. "I told you to call me Ember, Omega."

"Of course, Agent Ember."

Ember sighed. That AI really got her nerves. "This is going to be a long night."

"It is morning, Agent Ember."

"Fuck off." Ember pressed the button on the side of the device.

* * *

Aiden walked into the small office the five humans shared. He threw five files onto Ember's desk, interrupting her typing. "Here it is. Our first official case."

Ember stared down at the thick files, and grabbed the top one. "Are they all the same?"

Aiden nodded. "You each have one."

Ember smiled with her satisfaction. "About damn time."

Noah Snorted. "I thought you'd be a little happier."

Ember shrugged. "I'm reserving my happiness to release it in one annoying spout." Ember was so tired she couldn't really get up off the chair let alone cheer in the euphoric happiness she felt at the moment.

Ember quickly opened the folder, and began reading. With every word her smile slowly faded. "A high school?"

Aiden nodded. "There has been a lot of reported Decepticon activity. Higher ups think one of the teachers at the school could be paired up with a Decpticon. Our job is research the place, and get one us in there to work as an undercover agent. Their job will be to determine who the one working for the Decepticons are. When we find out, another team will take over."

"Wait." Hunter tapped his folder. "Is this _the_ St. Calabri Art School?"

This caught Ember's attention as she looked through the file more closely. "I went there."

Noah snorted. "Yeah, you went there." Sarcasm dripped from his words "That's the top art school in the country."

"Yeah." Ember nodded.

Candace rolled her eyes. "I heard you had to be pretty smart to get there."

"Yeah." Ember nodded again.

Aiden chuckled. "You have everybody fooled, Ember."

"Aiden knows I'm telling the truth." Ember smiled smugly as she leaned back in her office chair.

Aiden shook his head. "Don't drag me into this."

Hunter sighed. "So what are we going to do?"

Ember shrugged. "It's an art school. When I went there they focused mostly on grades, and letting the students express themselves in 'positive' ways. The teachers were always a little cooky."

Candace crossed her arms, and leaned against the walls. "Anyone else think we found our undercover agent?"

Everybody else in the room smirked as well. Ember's eyes widened. "What? NO! No. No. No. No. No!"

Aiden laughed. "You graduated number three in your class at that school. You got your college degree with a 3.8 average. You're the smartest person here, and the only one who has the brains to even act like a teacher. I want you to get on the phone, call the school, and ask for any openings. That's an order."

Ember growled. "I hate you guys!" Ember crossed her arms. "Omega, I need you to connect me to St. Calabri Art School."

"Of course. Connecting you to their phone lines now."

The earpiece began ringing, and the room went silent. "St. Calabri Art School, Secretary speaking. How may I help you?"

"Hi, this is," Ember shrugged her shoulders as Aiden began writing on a piece of paper. He raised the paper up, and Ember smiled. "Sarah Smith! I hear from a friend that you had a job opening as a teacher, I'm not really sure if it is true."

"Yes, actually it is. You'll be surprised how many phone calls we get when there isn't really a job opening, it drives me crazy. Anyways, the position is for a study hall teacher. It's just somebody to watch the kids for a free period since we're a closed campus now."

"Really, a closed campus?"

"Yes, it happened a couple of years ago."

"Aww, the kids must be upset."

"Well, stuff happens. The new principal took over. Would you like me to make you an interview appointment?"

"Yes, please. That would be wonderful!"

"Okay. How does Tomorrow at two sound?"

"That's great. Thanks!"

"You're very welcome. Goodbye."

"Bye."

"Connection has been terminated."

"Thanks Omega." Ember sighed. "Tomorrow at two I have an interview."

The group burst out laughing. "Did you guys hear her sweet little high pitched voice?" Candace yelled.

"And the little smile she had?" Noah yelled.

Ember crossed her arms in her chair. "I hate you all."

* * *

Ember frowned at her reflection in the girls' bathroom. Candace had helped her get ready for the interview. She put her blue hair in a bun, brought her fake glasses, high heels and a pencil skirt to go with her black blouse.

All in all, she did not look like herself. Ember sighed as she walked out of the bathroom. Candace smiled at her work. "You look good. Almost as good as me."

Ember rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Where's Sideswipe?"

"Outside. He's waiting on you." Ember nodded as she walked down the hall. "Forgetting something!" Candace held out a folder. "All your papers."

Ember snatched the papers out of Candace's hands before stomping back down the hall, and out of the building.

She smiled at the red Lamborgini. "Hello Sides."

The door opened, and allowed her in. "Hey, Ho."

Ember sat down, and let the door shut. "Please tell me my Converse are still in here?"

"Yep. In the back." Sideswipe started his engine and began the drive to the school.

Ember smiled as she reached to the back and grabbed the black and white converse. "What about that black skirt I left in here after last week's training session?"

"In the back."

"Tint the windows please." The windows tinted around her as she pulled out the items she asked for. She ripped the disgusting pencil skirt off, and replaced it with her pleated one. "That's better."

Sideswipe snickered. "You aren't seriously wearing that are you?"

"Yes." Ember ripped the high heels off, straightened the white pantihose she had on. She pulled the converse on, and sighed. "That is WAY better."

"You'll never get the job."

"Wanna bet?"

"Yes."

"Okay. If I get the job you have to wear a giant thong."

"A thong?"

"Yes, a human thong. For twenty four hours."

Sideswipe snorted. "Fine. If you don't get the job, you have to pants Aiden in front of the main desk."

Ember shrugged. "Okay." Ember watched as they pulled into the school's parking lot. Many cars were already there, and teenagers were lounging on the steps of the building. Ember pulled the bun out of her hair, and shook her head. "Wish me luck."

"Why would I wish you luck if I want you to fail?"

"Touche." Ember opened the door, and climbed out. "Be good."

The door slammed closed. Ember just smiled as she walked away from the red Sports car.

* * *

Ember peeked around the corner of the office. A blond haired woman sat in front of a computer. "Hello!" Ember waved as she walked in.

The woman smiled. "Hi, what can I do for you, Sweetie? Do you need a schedule?"

Ember laughed as she nervously rubbed her neck. "That's sweet. I'm actually here for my interview."

The woman frowned. "You're Sarah Smith?"

Ember nodded. "I didn't know what I needed to bring so I brought a whole folder of stuff!"

"Let's start with a birth certificate, I.D, and Social Security card."

Ember nodded as she brought out the falsified information. "Here you go!"

The woman nodded as she walked over to a copy machine. A door to the side of the office opened, and an older woman walked out. "Linda, is the Two O'clock here yet?"

The secretary nudged her head to Ember.

The older woman looked over and sighed. "Come on. She gestured to her office. Ember smiled as she walked in. "Sit." The older woman motioned to the chair in front of her. Ember sat down, and the woman sat down in a big leather chair.

"Hi." Ember extended her hand. "I'-"

"Don't get smart with me. What did you do?"

Ember blinked a couple of times. "Excuse me?"

"Who sent you?"

Ember froze. Did they know? "I don't understand."

"Why did they send you to me?"

"For an interview?" Ember asked.

The woman's stern glare softened as her mouth fell open. "Oh. You're the two O'clock?"

Ember nodded. "Sarah Smith."

"Oh my god! You must think I'm idiot! Kids have been sent in here right and left. The principal is gone today, and interviewees have been coming in right and left as well. I don't know what I'm doing."

"Neither do I half the time!"

"Let me see your resume'"

Ember pulled out the piece of paper, and passed it across the desk. The woman examined it, her eyebrows raising every once in awhile. "Very impressive."

Ember smiled. "Thank you."

"You seem over qualified for just a study hall teacher."

"Oh, I don't mind. I'm just in that place in life where I'm low on money, and need a nice stable job. I used to work as a telemarketer, but you can imagine."

The woman smiled. "I can. Alright well, I'm just going to ask you a couple of questions."

* * *

Ember sighed as she climbed into Sideswipe. "Take me home, Pimp."

"Alright." Sideswipe's engine started, and he roared out of the parking lot. "It only took you forty-five minutes."

"It felt like a lifetime!"

Sideswipe chuckled. "Do you have to wait on a call."

"Ms. Gorden said it would tomorrow if ever."

"That fast?"

"She said there was only three qualified people who applied." Ember shrugged.

"Incoming transmission from Aiden." Ember's earpiece began beeping.

"Answer it."

"How did it go?" Aiden's voice came in a little nervous.

"Nailed it."

"Good." Aiden sighed. "We were counting on that."

"Yep."

"You went in looking professional, right?"

"Um, no."

"What do you mean, no?" Aiden growled.

Ember laughed. "I don't know, what do you think I mean?"

"If you lost this job, I'll sick Chromia on you."

"I didn't lose it!" Ember sighed. "I'm outside the building now, I'll talk to you in a minute. Bye."

"Communication terminated."

Ember sighed. "Well. Let's go face Aiden."

Sideswipe snorted. "You face Aiden. I'm staying here."

"Okay." Ember scowled. "Loser."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I think I have strept throat, and this is right after I wrote a paper about the connection between strept throat, and OCD... Awesome.  
**

**Reviews!  
**

**Transformeranimefan: Thank you!  
**

* * *

Every eye in the office was glaring at Ember as she silently typed on her computer, occasional glancing back at the other four people. She finally growled, and slammed her hands on her keyboard. "What?"

Hunter looked away. "Nothing."

Candace continued glaring. "You blew it!"

"I did not blow it! She said she would call today if I got the job! Chill!"

Noah looked down at his watch. "It's already three."

"School isn't out until four. She was pretty swamped yesterday."

Aiden sighed. "Alright. Everybody calm down. If she blows it, she blew it. I might have to blow her head off, but we'll have to get over it."

Ember's mouth fell open. "Hey!"

"Don't test me Martins I was being nice!" Aiden growled.

Ember leaned back in her chair. "Yeah."

"Incoming communication from St. Calabri Art School." Omega's voice rang through Ember's head.

Ember raised a finger. "Answer it."

"Hello, is this Sarah Smith?"

"Yes, this is her."

"Alright. This is Ms. Gorden, from the Art school."

"Yeah?"

"I was calling to congratulate you on getting the job, and informing you that you will part of the next random drug test. We want you start Monday, and your classroom will be room 201 on the second floor."

"Alright. Cool. Actually this is amazing!" Ember smiled, and stuck out her tongue at the others in the room. "I will definitely be there. Thanks."

"Of course. Goodbye."

"Bye."

"Communication terminated."

Ember leaned back smugly in her chair. "I don't require people to kiss my feet, but it is required to bow down."

Everybody in the room turned away from her and went back to their desks. "Nice job." Aiden complimented.

"I bet the other applicants were dressed professionally, but I made an impression." Ember laughed.

Hunter smiled. "We'll just have to see what kind of impression that was."

Ember smiled back at him. "I guess we will."

* * *

Ember walked up the steps to the school. The parking lot only had a few cars, which made Ember nervous. She walked down the hall, and into the office. The secretary smiled. "Ms. Smith! Congratulations!"

"Thanks." Ember muttered. "Where is everybody?"

"Oh, this is the kids trimester break. We give them one before the beginning of the trimester. We just started today."

"Oh."

Ms. Gorden walked out of her office. "Good morning, Ms. Smith."

"Morning!"

Ms. Gorden nodded. "Here's your room key." She passed a card to Ember. "I thought I would get you set up before the kids came back next week. Follow me."

"Following!"

"Do you keep the Blue-tooth in your ear all the time?"

"It's for emergencies. My Mother is pretty sick, and it goes off when something goes wrong. I have to take care of her, you know?"

"I see. I'm sorry to hear."

Ember shrugged. "It's fine. She been good for awhile, but you never know."

"Things could go wrong any second. I understand." Ms. Gorden led Ember up the stairs and down the hall. She stopped in front of a bare door. "This is your room. It's pretty bare now, but I encourage you to decorate it any appropriate way you please."

"So, no naked women?" Ember asked jokingly.

Ms. Gorden cracked a smile. "No, though if you use censor bars, I see no problem."

Ember laughed. "Of course."

"This is your computer. Please use it for strictly school related things. We encourage the teachers to use their personal computers, or laptops for personal uses. We will set you up an administrator account, and you can set your own password."

"Will anybody have access to my password, or if I forget it, will I have to reset it?"

"You'll have to reset it. I will warn you though. There is a master password only the principal and I know that we can log onto your account with."

Ember nodded. "Alright. That's cool."

"There is a staff meeting tomorrow, that you should come to. It starts at ten, and should be over by at least eleven, latest twelve."

Ember nodded. "Alright. Thanks."

Ms. Gorden nodded. "Oh, and there is something about your information you gave us. The apartment duplex you said you lived in belongs to the Autobot City SADCTF."

Ember inwardly cringed. Idiots. "My roommate works there. She's a firecracker that one."

Ms. Gorden nodded. "I was just making sure because you have approve businesses' mail that goes to the P.O boxes there. So make sure you approve our address to receive your monthly pay."

Ember nodded. "Of course."

Ms. Gorden smiled. "That's about it. You can stay here, or you can go ahead and leave."

"Thank you!" Ember smiled as Ms. Gorden left the room.

Ember sighed. "How am I supposed to liven up this dreary room?"

"Communication from Sideswipe." Omega's voice announced.

"Accept."

"What the frag is taking you so long? I don't want to sit here all day." Sideswipe's voice yelled.

"You better get used to it, because you're going to drive me here everyday."

"No."

"Yepp! Better be ready, Siderz. It's going to be boring as hell!"

" Don't mind me interrupting!"

Ember jumped and turned to the door. A brown headed man stood in the doorway smiling. Ember pressed the button of her blue-tooth, cutting the communications. "Sup?"

The guy smiled. "I'm Mr. Rouge from across the hall, you can just call me Matt, but I was wondering if you needed any help."

"No, I was actually about to leave. I didn't really bring anything to do anything with." Ember shrugged.

"I don't have to be here today, so if you want, I can go out with you and grab some stuff." Ember raised an eyebrow at the man. Matt frowned. "What?"

"Are you buying?"

Matt gave out a hearty laugh before he abruptly stopped. "No."

Ember laughed. "Nice. I was actually just going do it tomorrow. Get some stuff today, and get my artistic sense flowing. Do you think they would mind if I painted the room red?"

Matt snorted. "The new Principal might. The old one didn't give a shit what you did."

Ember nodded. "Okay, I guess."

"What's your name? You already have mine."

"Oh! Shit, I forgot. I'm Sarah Smith."

Matt smiled. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

Ember nodded. "At the staff meeting."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Rawr. I had up to chapter seventeen written, and POW! I don't have it anymore. You can look on my facebook page for the long seven minute video explaining why, or you can just accept that it's gone. Which is what I recommend. XD  
**

**REVIEWS!**

**Transformeranimefan: XD yes he does! Maybe not this chapter though XD **

* * *

Ember sighed as she walked into the school's meeting room, that Ms. Gorden showed her the day before. This was going to be a long ass meeting. Supposedly the principal was going to be there, in all his glory.

Ember couldn't care less about the principal. The team had decided it would have been somebody on the school board, and not one of the teachers working there all of the time.

Ember sat down at the end of the table, and let her head slam into it. A chuckle rang from beside her. "Too early for you?"

"Shut up. I have a night life, and Vodka is amazing. Damn those Russians for making such a potent drink!"

"I know what you mean."

Ember glanced up at the elderly man. "I haven't met you."

"No, I suppose you haven't. I am Mr. Greyson. Next door to you." The man answered.

"You mean classroom next door, right?"

The man chuckled. "Yes."

The meeting room door opened, and a yawning Matt entered. "You have got to be kidding me! Why so early?"

Ember let her head slam back down onto the desk. "Don't mention it! I'll pass out if you do!"

Soon, most of the teachers arrived. Ms. Gorden entered the room along with a man Ember knew pretty well. She quickly started covering her face with her hair. "Good morning, teachers!" The man greeted. "I understand we have a new teacher. Ms. Smith!" The man smiled. "That must be Ms. Blue hair. My daughter always wanted blue hair."

Ember groaned internally. Crap.

"Why don't you introduce yourself!"

"I'm Ms. Smith!" Ember blurted out quickly before her head went back down on the table, and her hair remained in her face.

The man chuckled. "That wasn't an introduction."

"Yes, it was."

"What did you do before this?" He asked.

"Taxes?" Ember answered.

"Taxes? Really?" The man smiled. "I wa-"

"Mr. Martins, I really need to go somewhere by 12 can we hurry the meeting a little?" Matt smiled.

Ember sighed as the questioning stopped. "Very well. I'll stop picking on the new teacher."

"Ms. Gorden, do you have the papers?"

"Yes, I do." Ms. Gorden smiled. "These are what we are going to talk about. Some of the dress code has changed along with some other things."

Ember accepted the paper, and used it to hide half her face.

Mr. Martins smiled. "Alright first thing is first. Cell phones. I know I said they could use them in off time in classes, but we have had issues with that, so we're restricting cell phones to the hallway only. If you see them in the classroom, being used, take them up."

Ember felt her heart begin pounding. "Ms. Smith, I understand the use of your bluetooth, but I have to ask that you use it only for that purpose."

"Right." Ember nodded.

"Alright, next. Dress code. This is mostly for girls, but I don't want to see anymore see through lace stuff. Make sure they have a shirt under it, or something. I don't want to see skin. Detention will now be taken over by Mr. Greyson after school, so make sure you send whatever you use as punitive work to him."

There were nods all around. "That's about everything I have. I would like to speak to Ms. Smith if it isn't too much, but everybody else is free to go."

Ember watched with a crushed hope as people got up, and left. Leaving her, and the awful man alone in the room together. She send a crushed look to Matt who just laughed as he left.

Ember let the awkward feeling sink in as only she and the man remained. "I just wanted to go over a couple of things. Could you bring that paper down from your face?"

"No."

The man's attention was drawn to her. "Excuse me?"

"I have a rash, and it's really nasty." Ember made up on the spot.

The man chuckled. "I'm sure it's not that bad."

"It's horrible! It's like poison Ivy, and poison Oak put together, and then cross bred with ten thousand ant bites!"

The man raised an eye brow. "Okay then. I wanted to talk to you about your living arrangements."

"You mean the whole having to approve your address to receive mail?"

"No." Mr. Martins shook his head. "I meant the fact that it could be dangerous living there."

Ember felt anger begin to form in her stomach. "I don't understand."

"The Autobots. I'm not saying they are horrible, and hurt people on purpose, but they do seem to be reckless."

"You're saying that because they are huge aliens that I should be careful not to get stepped on, or crushed because they are so incompetent to watch where they step?"

"Yes."

Ember growled. "I think we're done here." Ember stood up, careful to keep her face covered, and stomped out of the room.

Mr. Martins chased after her, quick to catch up, he started talking again. "I did not mean to offend you, I was just stating that it would safer if you were to move. The school would be more than happy to put you up in some of the dorms we have."

"No."

"Listen. Recently we've lost two students from those aliens. Maybe not the autobots, but Cybertronians in general. I am just watching out for my staff."

"I don't care." Ember stomped out of the school, and speed walked up to Sideswipe.

"I am only concerned for you-" Mr. Martins stopped. "You drive a Lamborghini?"

"Yes."Ember climbed into Sideswipe, and made a show of slamming the door, and starting his engine. She wrapped the seat belt around her, and quickly Sideswipe backed out, and sped away.

"Who was that guy?"

"Somebody who pisses me off!"

"You know him?"

"Yes."

"Oh. I see." Sideswipe chuckled. "This is going to be fun."

"Shut up." Ember growled.


End file.
